A Trip to the Coffee Shop
by eando4ever17
Summary: An unexpected confession completes EO. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**A/N: A random story I cooked up like, what, not even nine hours ago in fourth period…hope u like! BTW, I will also be posting A LOT more stories during the next few hours or so…maybe…if I have the time…to be honest, the main reason they aren't up yet is b/c I am either too lazy 2 sit down and type them up, or, the most common one, I HAVE NO EFFING TIME UGH! It really is annoying, to be this HUGE EO shipper that I am, and yet not have the time to post stuff online…annoyance…anyway, R&R please!!!**

**Title: A Trip To The Coffee Shop**

**SVU Squad Room**

**9:36 P.M.**

It had been yet another case, another case that Elliot and Olivia had gotten close to. It had been one helluva roller-coaster: they had fought, cried, and almost literally bled. Sitting at their desks, Olivia stood up and seated herself on the edge of Elliot's desk. He looked up at her warily, almost as if he was expecting her to suddenly start yelling at him again for beating two of their perps to a bloody pulp.

"El…" she hesitated, for she was still not quite sure how to properly phrase what she wanted to say. (**A/N: wow I sound smart there LOL…my English teacher would be proud ********) **"This case has been hard for all of us, and I know it was especially hard for you and me…for us." At her last word he looked into her eyes closely, and found no trace of anything except sincerity and slight sadness.

"Are we good?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers behind his head. She gave him a lopsided smile and answered.

"Yeah El, we're good."

"Great!" he replied, jumping up quickly, pulling on his jacket and nearly unseating her in the process. "You up for coffee?"

"Sure," she answered, glad that they had reconciled, and also a little bit surprised by his enthusiasm. She grabbed her coat too and they walked out side-by-side together, once again in perfect synch.

**Maggie's Coffee Shop**

**About 20 Minutes later**

**(Elliot's P.O.V.)**

I watched her delicate features are she sipped her coffee, and debated how to do this, or even if I should do it at all. But as I watched her soft chocolate brown eyes close as the vanilla cappuccino touched her tongue, I realized, that if I didn't do this now, it would be too late. If it want too late already, that is.

Ignoring my coffee, I reached over and touched her hand that was resting on top of the table. Her eyes shot open immediately, the brown orbs curious and questioning. Olivia sat her cup down and turned her hand up so that our hands were interlocking. Olivia. I love her name, and the way it rolls off the tip of my tongue. Olivia. Livia.

At this very moment, our eyes are locked. I'm sure she can see the things that I am thinking. She always does. It _would_ explain the slight confusion that I can see in her eyes. Here goes what is most likely one of the most insane professions possible…

"Olivia…ever since the first time I saw you, I…" Okay El, it's just Liv. I can do this. Speak Stabler, SPEAK!

"El, come on, just spit it out. What are you trying to say?" she asks me, her tone slightly concerned. Her voice. So soft, so utterly beautiful…okay, here it goes. I can do it this time. I can do it. I can do it. Here it goes. I looked up at her and our eyes locked once again.

"Olivia, I love you."

Clearly, whatever she had been expecting me to say wasn't that. Her mouth has dropped open slightly, and her eyes are wide. Her grip on my hand has loosened, almost non-existent at this point. Her eyes are also oddly focused on mine, unbelief and surprise written all over her beautiful face. Suddenly, her grip on my hand tightened tremendously.

"Say it again," she whispers, "Say it again."

I don't know if this is good or bad, but I moved over to slide into her booth with her, and put my arm around her shoulders. I pulled her close to me in a one armed shoulder, and placed my lips mere millimeters away from her ear.

"I. Love. You. Olivia. Benson."

I moved my head so she could turn hers to face mine.

"Do you mean it?" she asked me breathlessly. To be frank, I am actually a little offended, but I know that she needs reassurance. I gave her my famous cockaded smile, before answering her.

"Yeah, Liv, I mean it. Ever since the first day when you walked into the squad room, I knew. I remember thinking before I even met you, 'she's the one'. And I tell you what, it's not easy to think straight when Cragen is yelling at you for going through partners like water."

She laughed at the last part, which made me smile. And yes, I love her laugh too. She placed her hand at the back of my neck, and I had to suppress a shiver of pure thrill from the fact that she was touching me so intimately. Her eyes met mine, and that's where they stayed.

"It's about time you got a clue, Stabler."

Okay, NOW I'mconfused. Apparently, it shows on my face because she feels the need to elaborate.

"I've loved you from day one too. I always wondered if you loved me back…and now I know you do."

Then, we both leaned in at the same time, she cocking her head slightly, just enough to clear my nose. Our lips touched…are touching, actually. Mine have molded themselves against hers in perfect formation, as if they were made for hers. We moved in perfect synchronization, and she was more than obliged to part her mouth when I ran my tongue lightly across her bottom lip asking for permission. As I explored her mouth further with my tongue, I heard her moan, and my god what a _wonderful_ sound it is. Olivia "Badass" Benson just moaned into _my_ mouth. Crap…body needs air…damn whoever made us need oxygen to breathe, we could have stayed like this all night.

Breaking apart and gasping for air, we leaned our foreheads together and grinned.

"Ya know," I commented, "I never thought the first time I kissed you would be in a coffee shop. I always thought that it would be on a beach or something," I admitted to her truthfully.

"How romantic," she said. We were silent for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"Cragen's gonna be pissed," she said in a playful/amused voice.

"That's too bad for him," I replied, before capturing her lips with mine once again.

**A/N: So, waddya think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrendous? Tell me in your comments, and be 100% honest, because I want to know what you REALLY think. And don't be afraid to be harsh either. Criticism, good and bad, is **_**always**_** welcome. Thanks for reading!!! Review!!! Thanks!!!**


End file.
